You Bit Me
by XO LoveIsOnItsWay
Summary: In the Twilight movie, Edward saved Bella from that car which was about to crash her to death. Well, what if Edward accidentally bit Bella? EdwardxBella


**You Bit Me**

_In the Twilight movie, Edward saved Bella from that car which was about to crash her to death. Well, what if Edward accidentally bit Bella? EdwardxBella _

I don't own, babehhzz

* * *

Edward Cullen was standing four cars away, staring at me in horror. His face stood out from a sea of faces, all with the same look on their faces. But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I was right in between them. I didn't even have time to close my eyes.

Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit me, hard, but not the direction I was expecting. My head cracked against the icy blacktop. I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the ground. I was lying on the pavement beside the tan car I parked next to. I opened my eyes, and saw…Edward. And when I looked at the car, where Edward's hand was, there was a big dent in Tyler's car.

"Edward?" I whispered in shock. "Where…"

His lips were suddenly on me neck, and he kissed me there. Wait, kissed me? Then, he suddenly bit me! Why the heck-oh gosh, it's burning…

"_Edward_!" I screamed, neck burning.

"Oh, no, no, no…" Edward cried.

"What the hell did you do?!" I screamed. I put my hand on where he bit me, and when I let go, there was blood.

Around us was a crowd of people with tears streaming down their face, shouting at each other, shouting at us.

"What did you do to her?" Someone screamed at Edward. I just continued to scream. Why did he bite me?

"I-I know what to do." Edward said, and he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his shiny Volvo.

"_Edward_!" I screamed. To make me be quiet, he pinched me. _Pinched me_. That would just add more screaming, not make there less of it.

"Please Bella…" Edward whispered.

"Edward, tell me what's happening!" I screamed, pain still searing through my neck.

"I-I bit you." Edward said, beginning to drive.

"Why?!" I said.

"I-I uh…" Edward stuttered.

"It's okay, just tell me!" I screamed.

"B-because I…uh…I'm…" Edward stuttered. "Oh, look, we're at the hospital already! Carlisle can, uh…tell you."

"Fine…but why is it burning?!" I said. He picked me up in the same was and led me to into the hospital. Carlisle walked up to us.

"Edward, what happened? Why is Bella…?" Carlisle started, but got cut off by Edward.

"I bit her, Carlisle." Edward said, frowning.

"No…Edward…" Carlisle said. "Did you tell her?"

"No. You do it." Edward pouted.

"Edward, you bit her, you tell her." Carlisle said.

"But-" Edward began.

"Edward…" Carlisle warned.

"Hello! Girl in pain here!" I screamed.

"I'll take her to a room, stay here." Carlisle said, and took me in his arms. He carried me to an empty, white room and laid me in the bed. "I'm going to take some tests, and then get Edward. Relax…" I was just breathing hard now, not screaming. Well, trying not to scream. He took the tests, which sadly included needles, and then he called in Edward.

Edward came in, a scared look on his face. "Hi…" He whispered. Why was he scared?

"Hey. So, care to tell me why you bit me?" I asked, still breathing deeply.

"Well…long story." Edward said.

"I can wait, Edward. I'm probably gonna be stuck here for like…a day." I said. My breathing was calmer now.

"Bella…the reason I bit you is because…I'm a vampire." He whispered the last part.

"You're a what?" I asked. I couldn't hear him.

"Vampire, Bella." He said louder.

"Oh…gosh…are you joking?" I asked, breathing kind of harder now.

"No. I really am. The way it happened…When Carlisle found me, he took care of me, of course. But…he bit me. At that time, he was a vampire…and when he bit me, I became one, too. You see, whenever a vampire bites a human…they become a vampire." He said. Well, at least I stopped breathing hard. Wait…does that mean…

"Edward…now I'm a v-v…" I couldn't say it.

"Now that you've calmed down, stopped screaming, the venom went through your blood. Yes, Bella. You're a vampire." Edward said. I was surprised.

"But…that still doesn't tell me why you bit me. The thirst or the big becoming-a-vampire thing?" I asked.

"Kind of both. Half of each. But…quarter of the becoming-a-vampire thing." He said. Quarter?

"Well, whats the other quarter?" I asked, curiously.

He sighed. "Bella, curiosity killed the cat."

"Or made a vampire. Tell me, Edward." I said.

"Well, you know before I uh…bit you, I k-kissed you?" He asked.

"Yeah…where is this going?" Our heads were coming closer.

"I…I l-l-love…" He started, our noses touching.

"Y-yeah?" I whispered.

"I love you." He said quickly, and kissed me. I quickly began to kiss back. His tongue licked my bottom lip for entrance, and I granted it. We played tonsil hockey for about 5 minutes, until a female cleared her throat from behind Edward. We pulled apart shyly and looked at the person. Jessica. When I smelled her blood, I couldn't stop my sniffing. It was so good.

"Hi, Jessica." Edward said.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey. Am I uh…interrupting something?" She asked.

"Well…no…" Edward said. He calmed me down. I covered my mouth to stop smelling the blood.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, Bella." Jessica said.

"Felling better." I said.

"You were screaming…why?" Jessica asked.

I looked at Edward. He had a look on his face that said 'NO!' so I said…"Uh, the shock of almost being crashed…"

"Oh. Well, good thing Edward uh…saved you." Jessica said. "Bye." And she left. I uncovered my mouth.

"That blood smelt good…" I whispered.

"Really? Wow, you really are a vampire." Edward laughed.

"Maybe." I said.

"Where were we?" Edward asked. I laughed, and he kissed me again. We continued our tonsil hockey for 10 minutes, and then Carlisle cleared his throat. We groaned and pulled away.

"Sorry for breaking up you're uh…love-fest, but I have news on Bella." Carlisle said.

"Yeah?" Me and Edward asked.

"Edward told you everything, right?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. "Well Bella, you are definitely a vampire…"

"O-oh." I stuttered.

"Don't worry. It's of no harm. You can either eat animals or humans. Which one, Bell?" Carlisle asked.

"Animals. I don't wanna harm any other people." Bella said.

"Alright. You may come with my family for hunting." Carlisle said. Suddenly, the bright sun's light came through the window. It shone on me, Edward and Carlisle. When I looked at my skin, I was all sparkly. Same for Edward and Carlisle.

"Wow…" I whispered. "Gorgeous."

"Nice, huh? That's why I don't come to school when it's sunny. Now you can't either. Unless you want everyone to know." Edward said.

"No, I don't want anyone to know. Only you guys and your family. Please." I said.

"Okay. The secret is safe. Also, you can only eat with us. If you wanna be safe. That's why I don't eat with humans. No eating humans, remember? If you wanna, you can sit with them. I'm not forcing you." Edward said.

"I'll sit with them once in a while." Bella said.

"Okay. Any questions?" Carlisle asked.

"Uh, just one." Edward said.

"Edward? Sure, why not." Carlisle said, confused.

"What do we do about Charlie?" Edward asked.

"Well, your gonna have to tell him. He is going to ask about the sunny days." Carlisle said.

"True. Edward has to come!" I called.

"Bella…" Edward whined.

"You got me into this. I am now a vampire, and you have to help me break it to Daddy." Bella said.

"Fine. We'll go tomorrow." Edward said.

"Thanks." I said.

"It's sunny. You gotta put your hood on outside." Carlisle said. I nodded, and walked out with Edward. We put our hoods on and walked to Edward's car.

"Oh no, I left my truck!" I said.

"I'll bring it for you tomorrow. Let's just go home." Edward said.

And he drove me home that day.

**OOOHHHH Bella's a vampy!! Now her and Edward can fully get together. Next chappy is about telling Charlie! OOOOOO drama…**

**Review!**

**Xox,**

**Vampire-songwriter-xox**


End file.
